1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display backlight device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display backlight device that can further reduce a thickness of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) backlight device as a display device is widely used for a portable electronic product having a multimedia function such as a mobile phone, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) terminal, and an electronic dictionary. The LCD backlight device has a frame for mounting an LCD module and a backlight unit.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an LCD backlight device in an X-axis direction according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an LCD backlight device in a Y-axis direction according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the LCD backlight device 100 is described. For reference, in the present description, an X-axis direction is a width direction of the LCD backlight device 100, a Y-axis direction is a length direction of the LCD backlight device 100, and a Z-axis direction is a thickness direction of the LCD backlight device 100.
The LCD backlight device 100 includes a backlight unit 110, a touch screen panel 120, an LCD module 130, a set bracket 140, an upper case 160, and a frame 170. The backlight unit 110 and the LCD module 130 are attached by an LCD double-sided adhesive tape 150 and are mounted in and supported by the frame 170. The frame 170 includes a metal portion 171 and a mold portion 172, and the metal portion 171 includes a side protection portion 173 formed in a side portion of the backlight unit 110 and the LCD module 130 and a support 174 formed in a lower part of the backlight unit 110 and for supporting the backlight unit 110. The metal portion 171 is formed with Stainless Steel (SUS).
In the LCD backlight device 100, the side protection portion 173 of the metal portion 171 of the frame 170 has a preset thickness C, i.e., 0.2 mm based on a Wide Video Graphic Array (WVGA) and has a preset gap D, i.e., 0.25 mm based on a WVGA between the side protection portion 173 and the set bracket 140 and thus a limitation exists in reducing a width W1 of the LCD backlight device 100. Further, because the support 174 of the metal portion 171 of the frame 170 has a preset thickness E, i.e., 0.2 mm based on a WVGA, a limitation exists in reducing a thickness H1 of the LCD backlight device 100.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 2, because an LCD Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) 180 connected to the LCD module 130 has a folded structure between the support 174 of the frame 170 and the set bracket 140, an opening 141 for positioning an electronic component 190 mounted in the LCD FPCB 180 should be formed in the set bracket 140. Accordingly, a problem exists in that rigidity of the set bracket 140 is reduced.